Blazblue: The ultimate in Mayonaka arena!
by HazaKaka
Summary: -Set after Bang's CS bad ending- Bang, Jin and Platinum find themselves in the place known as Yasogami High. Just what is this place? And what are the things known as Personae? And what is this P1 Grand prix? The questions just keep piling up! Join our heroes as they face their shadows and maybe even forge friendships during their time in the TV world! Persona...ACTIVATE!


**Hello~**

This is me trying to execute an idea I thought up.  
I don't really do this much, so it might hurt to read.  
I may of also got the characters wrong, in terms of personality, but this  
is my first time somewhat.  
Anyways, here you go.

**Wooooo~~**

* * *

"Ngh...Just where in the world am I?"  
Groaned Bang as he opened his amber eyes, grasping his head as he done so, trying to recollect the events which lead him the clear blue skies which was currently within his vision.  
"The last thing I can remember is..."  
He could remember his and Jin's confrontation within the Cauldron, and the Cauldron's activation, yet that was all he could remember, but he knew there was someone else there, the one who halted Bangs assassination of Jin.

"Get a hold of yourself Bang! Just who was that at the cauldron?"  
Sitting up, after finally regaining his composure, whilst still maintaining a slight ringing in his head, he took in his surroundings, but as he expected, they were not familiar.  
"I suppose I will have to search for clues in this unknown area, for I, Bang Shishigami will not simply loiter here and rot away! Now, away I go!"  
Turning around, intent on running as fast as his legs could take him, he suddenly halted, noticing the building which sat behind him, yet went unnoticed to the Ninja.  
"This peculiar structure shall be the starting point of my search!"  
Walking at a fast pace towards the buildings front, observing the gate he saw the name of his current location.  
"Aha! Good job Bang, finding a sign in a language you understand!" Praising himself, he began to read the name, which the signed currently donned.  
"Ya..so...Gami? High? A peculiar name indeed...Woah!" Shouted Bang in suprise, as in a sudden flash, everything was clear, sakura trees blossomed with pink, rosy petals floating and falling within the wind.  
"Ahh, Sakura so beautiful it reminds me of Ikaruga! Yasogami has quite the plant life...Woah!"  
For a second time, Bang jumped, yet this time due to the TV screen which placed itself in front of him, floating through unknown means.  
"Come on Bang! The hero of justice can't be bested by such a thing as this!"  
As he said this, the screen started flickering, flashing brightly also, after its slight fit, an introductory video of sorts, for a tournament of sorts, a video which piqued the hero of justice's interest.  
The video lasted around one minute, leaving Bang somewhat confused.  
"Those Nox Nyctores... They seem somewhat familiar to young master Carls...Wait..."  
A spark flickered within Bang's brain, he was now confident that this is this place where he will get the answers he need.  
"Of course! This place is obviously a branch of the NOL, I simply just ended up in another city, maybe here I will find information on the young master!"  
Running towards the building, with great anticipation, nothing would of prepared him for what would occur next.  
"NANI!?"  
A flash of light appeared before Bang, and an almost deafening crackle of thunder attacked his ears, dazing him slightly, that was when he heard someone shouting his way.

"Just what do you think you're doing? Huh?" Asked a rough voice, in a tone that demanded answers.  
Bang regained his composure quickly, rubbing his eyes and his ears, turning around to see his attacker, someone of which he has never seen before.  
"I can ask you the very same! Do the youth of this Yasogami High try to fry anyone that happens to pass by!" The ninjas anger was beginning to grow visible, his voice raised and he began shaking, his attacker even imagined the ground shaking, causing him to become anxious.  
"Uh dude, I'm sorry I was only-"  
"You think a simply apology will rectify this!? I cannot let this stand! In the name of justice, I, Band Shishigami will be your opponent! Evildoer, prepare to meet your end!"  
Gusts of wind blew through the high school entrance, making both Bangs cape and the youths blazer aflutter, but the attacker was having non of it, clenching his fists and grabbing what seemed to be a folding chair seemingly from thin air,  
"You must think your tough shit huh!? Well I'll tell you one thing, I'll show you why they call me the beefcake emperor! No one messes with Kanji Tatsumi and gets away with it!"  
With the two fighters raring to go, Bang was about to charge aswell as Kanji to their respective opponents, yet something with likeness to an earthquake occurred, with various items emerging from the ground, the most noticeable item would be the pitch black speakers, these appearances caused the two to pause for a moment, causing an awkward silence, which was broken via the speakers voice.

"It's the match of the century! On one side, the bloodcurdling beefcake emperor himself! Kanjiiiii Tatsumiiii!" Roars and cheers could be heard, and a puzzled expression could be seen on Kanji's face.  
"My dreams are just getting wierd..." He thought to himself as he readied himself yet again.  
"And on the other, the clown of justice in the flesh! That's right, Baaaaaang Shishi...Gamiiii!" The same was heard, roars and cheers, yet instead of becoming confused, he crossed his arms and smiled, oblivious to his new found title.  
"For my many fans gazing upon this battle, I will emerge victorious!"  
"Who will eat and who will be eaten!? Lets find out!"  
A boxing bell was heard, signalling the fights beginning, the two fighters wasted no time in terms of making the first move.  
"I'll show you the error of your wa-"  
"Ziodyne!" Interupted Kanji.  
"Zio wha-AAARGH!" Bang screamed as the rather strong thunderbolt met his person, he then fell to the ground, allowing Kanji to give the finishing blow.  
"Guess you're just like any other punk! Come Take-Mikazuchi, Kill rush!" A blueish glow shone, and the sound of glass shattering was heard, and a looming shadow went over bang.  
"Take...Mikazuchi?" He though to himself, looking up trying to look at what caused the shadow to appear, instantly sweating bullets, as for what stood over him was what seemed to be a humanoid based droid, with a skeleton based design, enough to strike fear into the hearts of many, but what mostly worried the ninja was the thunderbolt based weapon within the machines hand, causing disbelief for the ninja, he just simply looked down.  
"Is this it? Master, I have failed...Forgive me..."  
"Mr. Bang?" Called out a distressed female voice, one which Bang was familiar with greatly.  
"Huh? Litchi-dono?" He replied, with speed to match that of lights.  
"Help me !" She demanded, followed by screams and the familiar sound of thunder.  
"Litchi-dono? Litchi-Dono!" He roared as he suddenly vanished, just seconds before meeting the machines attack, causing Kanji to look around frantically.  
"What the? Where that punk go?"  
"Right here!"  
"Huh?" Kanji readied himself into a defensive position, he knew something was coming, yet, what did come was something he was definitely not expecting.

The ninja appeared behind the machine, punching his back with tremendous amounts of force and strength, causing the machine to drop it's thunderbolt.  
"In order to defeat evil..." His voice was calm, which went against his violent actions, he began punching the machine, flames appearing with each punch, and what seemed to be, kanji characters?  
"...I will become..." His voice still remained calm, yet contained what sounded like anger, no, determination, he continued his attack on the machine, his punches becoming more and more forceful and powerful, even causing dents in the robot, Kanji just gazed upon the spectacle, with a face of wonder, possibly admiration, this was something the likes of which he has never seen before, yet, he noticed a slight pain in his head becoming apparent, yet paid it no heed, he just watched the ninja, who had now grabbed the robot from behind and started running towards the school entrance.  
"The hammer...of...JUSTICE!" He slammed the machine into the wall, with enough power he caused the wall to crumble, not just that, set alight!  
"AAAAARGH!" Kanji grabbed his head in agony, he felt a pain the likes he has never felt before, he then fainted and fell to the ground, Bangs victory was verified, but he just gazed at the utterly destroyed machine which was known as Take Mikazuchi, zaps of electricity were heard, as well and the occasional clinks and clanks, he folded his arms and laughed.  
"Ahaha! No matter what weaponry one uses, no one will ever overcome the power of justice! Huh?"  
The debris then started to disappear with a blueish glow, one which Bang wasn't a fan of, he then turned around to see his opponent, yet the smile upon his face soon diminished as he saw the youth of the floor, was he unconscious? Maybe even... no, it was a thought he didn't even want to think about, he quickly dashed towards Kanji, in hopes he was alright, kneeling down and giving his back a shake, he replied with groans and moans, ones which you would expect from a student being woken up, this caused Bangs worries to go away, and before he could do anything else, the speakers then spoke again.  
"Stop the presses! A newcomer has defeated the beefcake emperor, please may everyone give a round of applause, for the clown of justice, Bang Shishigami, has emerged victorious!"  
Roars and cheers could be heard, if anything it was the same sound of roars and cheers from before, just at a higher volume, yet Bang paid no heed, he didn't even notice the recycled sounds.  
"The name is- Clown of justice?" Finally realizing his title, he pondered for a moment,  
"Now I see...Everyone likes clowns! So everyone must like me!"  
Still oblivious to his mocking title, he began laughing and waving to the audience, wherever they where.  
"I should start of from the beginning! I am Bang Shishigami, a man adored by all who follow him!" Yet his laughing face diminished, it was one of confusion, for he had never seen such a weapon which he had just encountered.  
"In my many years of justice and heroism, I have never seen such a weapon, perhaps it would be best for me to wait for my assailant to wake, yes! Bang you've done it again!"  
He placed himself next to Kanji, sitting cross legged and laughing proudly, it must of been loud considering the blonde woke up almost instantly.  
"Dude shut up!" Kanji shouted as he gave an uppercut to the laughing ninja, he could've swore he could hear bones cracking,  
"Huh?" The next thing Bang new he was on the floor, his eyes wide, never had he felt such a punch, perhaps today was going to be educational in many ways.  
"You've really gotta quiet down, people are sleeping you know?" He lectured as he stood up, cracking his knuckles, patting the dust from his clothing and helping the ninja up, offering his hand Bang gladly accepted it with a smile, he felt like his work was done.  
"So you've finally seen the error of your wa-" He found himself on the floor again, his face becoming red and bulging, "This boy has strength which can almost, nearly closely rival mine, I must make him my apprentice!" Without taking the pain into account, he decided, he was going to make Kanji Tatsumi of Yasogami high his apprentice, but first he had to get up, which he did with use of Kanjis helping hand.  
"I get it, now will you just drop the whole error and justice thing already? It's getting on my nerves!" He asked as he pulled the ninja up, in which he replied,  
"One cannot simply drop justice! Justice is what gives me the strength to carry on, it is the very thing I fight for! That and miss Litchi..." He managed to add, inaudible to Kanji, who was slowly getting more and more annoyed, but he didn't let it get to him, he bit his tongue and tried to change the subject.  
"Could I ask you something?"  
"What is it my apprentice!" Bang called him without his input.  
"Apprentice? I won't even bother...But how did you manage to beat Take Mikazuchi to a pulp like that? I didn't even know it was possible!" Kanji asked with gleaming eyes, his two closed fists in front of his face and a smile across his face, he wanted to know who exactly Bang Shishigami was, the man who managed to beat his other self to a pulp.  
"The power of love and justice know no bounds my dear Kanji! If your belief in justice is a strong as mine my apprentice, you'll be able to defeat gods!"  
"You serious? I'm gonna jack up on justice and DESTROY your Persona!" Fire was burning in his eyes, they were the eyes of someone with a purpose, but what did he mean, Persona?  
"Master Kanji, what do you mean when you say Persona?"  
"Huh? Really? I though it was a given considering you're in here..." What did he mean 'In here'? The questions keep piling and piling.  
"...My Persona was what you just gave a thrashing to, it's kinda like...It's you or something like that...It's hard to explain, you would probably get a better answer from senpai" His answer didn't do the growing ninjas confusion any more good, he'll just have to find this senpai which Kanji spoke of.  
"Pay your lack of knowledge no heed, if it is something the great Bang doesn't know about, it's sure unlikely his apprentices will know of it!" He gave Kanji a pat on the head and rustled his hair, causing him to retract, what did he do to ever receive such a test of patience?  
"Listen, I think your cool and stuff, but there is only so much I can take..."  
"Ahh, it's only natural, patience is a virtue, but one which must be gained, stick with me my apprentice and you'll be f-AAAAARGH!"  
Kanji was at his limit, all this talk of him being an apprentice was just too much.  
"Will you be quiet for just a little while?"  
"You can never silence justi-WAAAAAH!" Despite his electrocutions the ninja kept on going, his will was that of iron, he was adamant in spreading the good word of justice, much to Kanji's dismay, the process continued for roughly five minutes, the end didn't feel all that close.  
"How...about now? Huh?" Kanji was exhausted, well anyone summoning their Persona continuously without rest for five minutes would be.

"..." Bang also was exhausted, constant electrocutions would take their toll, no matter how strong his justice.  
"Good...now get up, being on the floor all the time is kinda going against your image you know?"  
Bang got up sluggishly, yawning also.  
"You are too right my apprentice!" He snapped back into his usual self.

"Now, you seem to be one familiar to this place! Which branch of the NOL is this?" In all the commotion Bang still remembered to inquire, he did need to find his masters son after all.  
"NOL? Branch? Sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about..."  
"To think the NOL would hire such forgetful soldiers...Well then, how about telling me of our current location?" He looked around inspecting his whereabouts, and found them quite peculiar, especially with the addition of TV screens and speakers, two things he hasn't been aquainted with much.  
"Oh this place? It's the TV world, sounds weird but, yeah..." He pretended to not hear what he said about being a forgetful solider.  
"TV world? If I'm correct the TV stands for something? Am I right?"  
"You serious? Everyone knows it stands for television-"  
"No! My apprentice! You couldn't be more wrong! This is clearly a world of unrest and evil, if I was not here to bend your twisted will back into shape I could not imagine what horrible beast you would of become! Yes, I know now, TV must stand for Terror and Villainy!"  
And with that, Bang found himself flying towards the wall, in the blink of an eye he was reduced to rubble, yet again.  
"You hit your freakin' head on the way in? And just because you gave Take a beatin' doesn't mean you can run your mouth, I pack some muscles under this vest too, and don't think I'm afraid to use them, And I also have my trusty foldin- huh? Where it go?" Kanji began looking around frantically, he had only just noticed his weapons absence, this allowed Bang some time to recover.  
"Why you! That is no way a master should be treat by his apprentices! Why, if that was me my master would..." Bang continued, and Kanji ignored, he needed to find his folding chair, it was his ally, an easily folded and useful organ which he has grown used to, without it he was simply Kanji Tatsumi, not Kanji Tatsumi the Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor! He turned his attention to The wall which was still burning slightly, and, there it was!  
Bang continued his ranting, which the odd mention of justice now and again, but Kanji just continued ignoring him, and walked towards his weapon.  
"Haha, so that's where you were huh?" He asked in a gentle tone, much like a father would with his son.  
"Are you even listening too me!? I say it's time for a Bang Shishispanking!"  
All of a sudden a sense of deja vu overcame him as Bang found himself flying towards the wall, in the blink of an eye he was reduced to rubble, yet again.  
"As I was sayin'..." Kanji composed himself.  
"You hit your freakin' head on the way in? And just because you gave Take a beatin' doesn't mean you can run your mouth, I pack some muscles under this vest too, and don't think I'm afraid to use them, And I also have my trusty foldin' chair! So if you keep messin' with me then I'll have no choice but to show you the real Kanji Tatsumi!" He roared, a strong wind blew through the area, his Yasogami high uniform flew all over the place, it was a wonder that it didn't fly away, and to add to the spectacle thunderbolts crashed towards the ground behind Kanji, the sound of the impact and the canned cheering of an audience nearly deafened Bang, but pretty speeches and effects would not phase him.  
"And as I said! It's time for a Bang Shishispanking!" He shouted as he clapped his hands and signaled Kanji to come over, the speakers then began roaring again.

"It's the match of the millennium! Can Kanji regain his title as the bloodcurdling beefcake emperor? Or will justice surpass his might yet again? Ohhh, even I'm unsure about this matches outcome, just who will win!" The same canned roars and cheers, it was being used quite a lot actually, you could tell if you listened, it even began skipping, but such things went unnoticed, the two were raring to go, waiting for the announcer to declare the fight beginning.  
"Who will eat and who will be- What's that?" inaudible whispers could be heard, causing the two to become restless, they were even thinking of just starting regardless of the announcers approval or not, however, that wasn't the case, after thirty seconds somewhat the announcer came back, with a peculiar set of rules.  
"Listen up! In recognition of folding chairs return, only the use of weapons is prohibited, so no personas, no fists, and hold them headbutts, lets get ready tooooo...RUMBLE! Who will eat and who will be eaten!? Let's find out!?"  
"Yeah! Lets get this show on the road!" Kanji readied himself, and most importantly his weapon, as did Bang.  
"Come my apprentice! Now is the time for your punishment!" Clapping his hands and signalling to come other yet again, the bell sounded and the match began.

The two began running at each other, screaming and roaring at the top of their lungs, Kanji whilst running raised his arms, getting ready to hit Bang with a hard metallic blow, the two continued to run, Kanji then went to whack Bang, but before the attack could even think of hitting him, Bang disappeared again just like before, and Kanji knew what was coming, spinning a half circle, he could see projectiles coming his way, were they...Nails? Kanji didn't think about it, he just swung for them, and when the two entities met, it was a sight to behold, an ever familiar blueish glow but one which was darker and a small amount of bright blue thunder surrounded and danced around the impact zone.  
"I know your tricks now! Hyah!" He swung again, utterly destroying the nails hurling towards him, not even a chance to catch his breath, he kept swinging and swinging, and then from behind Kanji felt something like a truck hit him from behind, making him fly towards Yasogami's entrance.  
"You may know my tricks..." Using his ninja techniques he appeared behind him, kinda like he teleported, and whacked him again, causing him to fly the other way, towards a bunch of blossoming sakura trees.  
"...But I know..." And again he sent him flying towards Yasogami's entrance, Kanji prepared for the worse, and he was right too, not for an attack to his back, for what was coming towards him head on.  
"...Your weaknesses!" Bang charged head on towards the flying Kanji, the blunt end of his Nox Nyctores facing the youth, Bang only aimed to teach him a lesson, he didn't aim to kill.  
"You think thats all I have punk?!"  
"Huh?"  
Midair, Kanji brought out his folding chair, seemingly from thin air and unfolded it, and with a mighty roar he attacked the outstretched fifty inch nail with the chairs legs, and the force he used must of been a considerate amount, because on the very second of the impact an explosion the likes of which had never been seen before had occurred, the whole front section of the high school was enveloped by flames and thunderbolts, whirlwinds even formed spreading the chaos all over Yasogami's entrance, rocks were flying and even magma formed in some places, just how strong were those attacks? Well, not strong enough to even cause a scratch on the speakers and TV screens which still remained in impeccable condition.  
Despite the chaos and destruction the two continued their battle, each side had too much to lose, Kanji needs to get even and show Bang whose boss, but Bang must retain his pride and status as a master, both shown no signs of tiredness, quite the opposite really, just when this match end!?  
The two regained their sense of vision, the smoke finally withered away, and their they stood, on a charred rocky surface with blotches of lava, and electrified rocks surrounding the two, currently catching their breath.  
"I'd expect...nothing less...from my apprentice..."

"Gotta hand it...too ya...You can sure fight..." He raised his arms yet again, preparing to end this battle in one fell swoop, in response Bang prepared Rettenjo, he wasn't going down without a fight!  
"Raaaaaargh!" They shouted in unison as they charged at each other, both let their respective weapons do the talking, each time they clash the sky flash the colours of red, blue and orange, truly a sight to behold.  
The battle continued like such for around five minutes, they were at their limit, any more and they would collapse, but neither one was willing to let their opponent know of this, for all they know their opponent was still raring to go with energy to spare, this led to a stalemate between the two.  
"To hell with it, let's end this!" Kanji jumped back a considerable amount and raised the chair above his head with both arms, he was preparing for something big, and Bang could tell, and the announcer verified this,  
"Ohhh! Could it be? Could Tatsumi be preparing for the infamous Atomic press?!"  
"Not yet!" Shouted Bang as he thrown Rettenjo into the air and jumped above it, the two were above Kanji, still preparing for the atomic press.  
"You have fought well, but your justice wasn't strong enough! And now this battle has reached it's end! HRAAAAARGH!" Bang jumped even higher and shot down towards the fifty inch nail, his fist stretched out, the two met and Rettenjo started falling down faster than a bullet towards the teen, who had now finished preparing the press and slammed the chair down at more or less exactly the same time Rettenjo met the ground, causing an explosion so bizarre one couldn't put into words, all sound ceased to exist, and everything went white.

The scene was as followed, a pristine condition Yasogami high not donning a single scratch, as well as the TV and speakers, their shine and gleams still bright and blinding, and a somewhat colossal crater in the center of the path leading from the gates to the high schools entrance, and what came out of that crater was Bang and Kanji, burnt and charred to a slight degree, turning around to see just what the extent of their destruction was.  
"Did WE do that!?"

"Huh? Do what?" Bang asked as he turned around, his jaw dropping to the floor as he saw the result of the battle between him and his apprentice, roughly ten seconds later he gave his head a shake.  
"This is a mere nothing compared to other craters I've caused! Craters as big as Kagutsuchi itself, all thanks to the power of..." Beginning to boast, Kanji saw it a necessary to stop him, every time he went on a rant about justice the two would end up fighting, something the second year didn't want to get accustomed too.  
"Mention justice one more time...I dare you..." He told in a heavy, threatening tone, someone of which Bang noticed.  
"Aha! Justice? I was simply going to tell you that it's the power I receive from my many adoring and loving fans! AHAHAHA-"  
"THAT'S IT!" Shouted Tatsumi as he gave another uppercut to the ninja, yet again causing him to meet his new found friend, the cold hard ground.  
"Would you please just stop it already!? And for crying out put some freakin' clothes on! You can't just wander around some school only wearing pants!" Shouted the blushing blonde, averting his eyes.  
"I suppose you are correct, but I have one question young master Kanji!" Jumping up from the ground, the ninja had a face of confusion,  
"Uh sure, go ahead..."  
"Where are your clothes young master!?"  
"WHAAAAAT!?" Screamed Kanji at the realization he was currently only in his black and white cross bone boxer shorts, he thought he felt a breeze but thought it was nothing, what would his fellow team members say?  
"Hahahaha!" Bang began laughing a jolly laugh, much to Kanji's dismay.  
"What you laughin' at huh?! You think this is funny!?" He began growing ever redder.  
"I merely admire your fighting spirit! Stripping down so you can battle at your maximum ability! You are indeed my apprentice!" Placing his hands on his hips, he let out a laugh even more joyful, did he know this was annoying the young blonde? Or was he serious, Kanji let it slide, he needed to find clothes and fast, he began looking around frantically, even in bushes, for some reason and Bang kept laughing, more and more.

Minutes later, the two were fully clothed, Kanji managed to find two Yasogami high uniforms in the bushes, each fitting the two just too well like it was planned, but Kanji didn't care, as long as he didn't have to face the embarrassment of being seen half naked with a man somewhat older than him, the rumors were bad enough, after dressing they began their journey into the school.  
"Man, imagine if my senpai saw me like that..." He sighed as he rubbed his forehead, relieved that he finally managed to find some clothing.  
"These cloths are rather peculiar, nostalgic even, one could say they remind me of Ikaruga..." His expression became saddened for a brief moment, yet snapped back into his usual self.  
"So! These senpai you speak of, just who are they?" Bang asked hoping to learn more, for these could be his new apprentices, Kanji lit up once asked.  
"Oh, my senpai are really cool, especially Narukami-senpai, he..." Kanji continued like a kid talking about his favourite superhero, Kanji finished by the time they reached the door.  
"These senpai seem to be of great strength! I should make them my apprentices!" Roared Bang as flames ignited in his eyes and a grin enveloped his face.  
"Oh boy..." Sighed Kanji.  
"Lets go master Kanji! Lets find these senpai and show them the power of justice!" Bang proceeded to dash through the door and into the school Kanji running behind him frantically.  
"This dream just keeps getting weirder and weirder" He though to himself as he chased the rather speedy ninja, unaware of the shadowing figure which stood behind them, watching the two.

"Power of justice? Don't make me laugh..." Spoke a rather gruff and sinister voice, walking in the opposite direction of the chaser and the chased, laughing a manic and sinister laugh. 

* * *

Welp, there we go, the first chapter of many?  
Haha, unlikely, but I hope you liked it.  
I'll be doing Jin and Platinum obviously, and may add some other BB cast members, anythings possible.  
*Persona ideas welcome*

Bye bye.


End file.
